Like Coffee Spilt Over My Heart
by sexy-superman
Summary: Fuji Syusuke the prodigy wants to be alone and in peace but remember never in the shades! Sakuno Ryuzaki a normal but unique school girl sweet and innocent in the shades and not in the shades... will destiny decide?
1. Hentai

A/n: BACK! Sorry for the long Hiatus but I am BACK! I am planning to continue some of my stories. Currently I am going to start to write some yaoi/shounen ai fics… You know all the bishounens in tenipuri you just can't resist them! But anyways please welcome like coffee spilt over my heart chapter 2!

Like Coffee Spilt Over My Heart

Syusuke-kun

24/3/2005

Title: Why do I smile?

Mood: smiley

Music: Just Smile it!

Username: You Know Who I am

Well hello! Long time no see children! I have missed this little world of ours! The bond that connects within each of us… ah how beautiful it is! A lot of you have asked why I always smile. Well do you all really want to know? Let me tell you a little story.

Once upon a time there lived a happy little boy with a happy family, except for his grumpy little brother Yuuta. Yuuta was always unhappy, so his brother Syusuke was always by his side whenever he needed cheering up. On a very sunny morning when Syusuke woke up he noticed his brother cuddled up beside him on his bed. He smiled. He seemed to have that smile stuck on his face, even ehrn his brother woke up he was still smiling. Syusuke started worry. Why was he smiling? Why is he stuck like this now? He was restless that night when he went to sleep he turned and twisted under his covers, finally ending up kicking them to the ground flop slump. Waking poor Yuuta up.

"Aniki….. what are you doing?"

"Nothing…………. Go back to sleep Yuuta."

"Are you ok aniki?"

"I am fine….."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I am sure…."

"Ok then, I'll go back to sleep."

"Goodnight Yuuta."

"Goodnight aniki."

And so Yuuta went back to sleep but he smiled at me before he went to sleep. The smile was so enchanting that Syusuke wanted to smile like the way Yuuta did that enchanting smile, since Syusuke already had a big smiling problem he better get used to it and so he decided to practice on the smile, until he finally was successive in it. grin And that is the romantic story of Fuji Syusuke's smile! Ah romantic a story can be eh? Well, well… let's see what can I see from my window…. I can see buchou T holding hands with some girl…. hmmm… interesting, must get my camera please excuse me! I have some unfinished business for him (running extra laps for example…) ah well see you later folks!

You Know Who I am

Comments:

user: captain:

………………… Fuji………….. see me after school tomorrow………

user: you know who I am:

oooooooooooooh………….. you are going to do xxx with me right?

user: captain:

Fuji, run 90 laps tomorrow at practice!

user: you know who I am:

…. and after that you will do xxx with me right? I can give you money for the condoms…

user: captain:

Fuji. Run. 100. Laps. NOW.

user: you know who I am:

hmmmmmmmm…….. you want strawberry condoms or vanilla?

user: Dunksmash!

heh………. it would be even better if it was threesome…….. heh can I join after school?

user: mada mada dane:

mada no mada mada dane…


	2. sigh

A/n: Another FujiSaku fic... god I just love this pair! Livejournal style fic, hope you enjoy! Reviews welcomed!

Like Coffee Spilt Over My Heart...

Livejournal name: Like Coffee Spilt over My Heart

Livejournal user: You know who Iam

Time: 1916

Post: Science- Observing

Mood: Amused

Singed in: Fuji Syusuke

The clatter of my spoon echoed through the cafeteria. I buttoned up my shirt for my next class and walked out casually, scanning my eyes everywhere in the cafeteria. It sure is good to eat your lunch late and alone in peace. The silence was only broken by the noise of the dishwasher from the kitchen. I passed a row of empty long tables with crumbs of chips scattered all over. I looked up at the huge clock placed over the cafeteria, 10 more minutes... I still have time to go outside.

Outside the noise was much heavier than inside, so I decided to find a quiet place to sit down. I spotted a Sakura tree by the tennis courts; I walked over lazily and slumped down, only to find somebody underneath me! I quickly scrambled up and checked if the person was ok. There she was lying down sweetly sleeping, mumbling something. I arranged myself next to her little body and watched the tennis game between Momo and Ryoma in court F. Dozens of girls were screaming and wailing over them like they were some kind of superheroes or stars. But life is like that isn't it? It is very complicated like a beat and then somebody suddenly adds some rhythm into it, to make it more complicated.

Something stirred under next to my arms and I turned my head down to see a half awake Sakuno Ryuzaki in front of me. I've never really gotten any interest in girls, I just play with them and leave that all I do, but with this tiny one I felt different. In some ways she was very unique but in other ways she also just a normal school girl. Yes she might be quiet and enjoys the shade but still she is forever noticeable. I sat there looking at her, loosing all my interest on the tennis game, but putting all the concentration on her. Observing her little body and noticing all the features I have never noticed before.

I quickly took my eyes off her when our eyes met. She jumped quickly up and apologised for sleeping next to me.

"Gomenasai Fuji-senpai! I'll never do it again! I just didn't notice you! I am so stupid..."

"Ah... it doesn't matter... instead it was a pleasure..."

A tint of blush slowly began to rise to her face. I stood up next to her and started to walk back to school, my next class English is starting in a few minutes. I didn't notice at first but as I walked I felt somebody walking along with me, I turned my head on my right and turned back with a smile. Her skinny legs were taking the same pace as I was and our hands were touching rapidly at each other. Finally I took her hand and held it. She was surprised and was opening her mouth to ask me why.

"It's better this way..." I replied, looking down at our hands. They matched; both were milky white and perfect.

She just smiled and went back into her own thoughts. She is very different from the other girls I've toyed with, instead of loud, showy, and harassing; she was the opposite. She had caught my eye when we once had our tennis practice and the wind was very strong. She was standing there looking at as then wooosh—the wind blew her skirt up a little... but only I saw a little... very sweet and innocent.

Ok that's for it today. I need to gain some energy for tomorrows classics test... goodnight and sweet dreams to every one... very sweet ones...

Add Comment Comments

Comments:

Livejournal user: captain

Singed in: Tezuka

Stop being a hentai and run 50 laps! Livejournal user: YouKnowWhoIam

Tezuka... welcome to the world of internet, the world of lies and truths, betrayals and victories... you get the point... Livejournal user: Dunksmash!Singed in: Momoshiro

Still a hentai eh senpai? Way to go Tezuka! Make him run those laps! Yeah! Livejournal user: YouKnowWhoIam

If you say so I can give you some Japanese lessons... I am prepared... Livejournal user: Dunksmash!

No thank you... Livejournal user: captain

Why did I bother making this Livejournal account?

A/n: remember no lists allowed so this turned out messy! sorry!


End file.
